


A Life Without Cake Is No Life At All

by queensburner



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensburner/pseuds/queensburner
Summary: She brought the slice of cake to his lips.  She could almost laugh at the absurdity of it.  Felix had once claimed to hate sweets, but now here he was, eating greedily out of her hands.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 34





	A Life Without Cake Is No Life At All

Lysithea hummed to herself as she swept through the kitchen of the small cottage. The cake in the oven filled the small space with its warm, spicy-sweet scent. It was a recipe that she had concocted back in their academy days for her now-husband to teach him to love sweets. Speaking of whom. . .

Felix would likely return soon. Unable to completely give up the blade, even upon joining her in her small home in the countryside, he had gone out to chop firewood.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Felix appeared in the doorway. Skin shining with sweat, he approached Lysithea where she stood near the stovetop and lightly kissed her lips.

“You smell,” she laughed, gently pushing him away.

“And you taste like sugar,” he returned before conceding, “I’m going to go wash off.”

She watched him as he walked away. Over the past few years, he had lost the lean, sinewy physique he had maintained before the war’s end. He was softer all over, rounder. His belly and thighs had begun to bulge outward, nearly matching his arms, already large from the muscles he had developed in his years of swordplay. Some, she mused, would lament the loss of his perfect musculature, but it made Lysithea happy. It meant he had given up his life of violence, and it showed.

Besides, her weight had begun to climb as well. Her hips had rounded out, and she could feel the slight sway of her stomach as she moved. It felt strange. Since those mages had invaded her home when she was young, she had never weighed in above the lowest end of average. With her weak constitution, she knew she would never truly be healthy, but the added weight made her feel a little bit closer to normal.

Her husband returned in a new pair of trousers and no shirt. The lack of shirt revealed the beginnings of love handles that were starting to spill out at his sides. His belly jiggled moderately as he returned to her side.

“Cake almost done?” he brushed a strand of white hair behind her ear.

“Almost. Be patient.”

She bent over to remove the cake from the oven, and Felix ran a hand along her hips. Startled at the unexpected physical affection, Lysithea nearly dropped the cake, but she held onto it tightly.

On the countertop sat a bowl of confectioner’s sugar, to which she added a shake of spice and a splash of milk. She dipped one finger into the glaze to taste, then she repeated the gesture to offer a taste to her husband. Despite his unwillingness to ask, he never refused a taste of the light icing.

Tasting it, Felix tangled a hand into her hair and pulled her into a kiss, flavored with sugar and cinnamon, his soft stomach pressing up against her, but she pulled back.

“I told you,” she smiled mischievously, “be patient.”

Lysithea poured the glaze over top of the still-warm cake. Perhaps she was a hypocrite for pressing patience so much. Her short life expectancy had left her hopelessly impatient, among other things, but she had dedicated a huge amount of patience to this cake back when they had been in school. She had spent nights awake in the monastery kitchens experimenting with flavor combinations and balancing sweetness to formulate a perfect recipe for Felix.

She considered making him wait for the cake to cool on its own, but she decided she had had her fun making him wait. Deliberately holding back her power, she cast as weak an ice spell as she could manage to bring down the temperature of the cake. She nodded at Felix and followed him into their bedroom.

He settled himself in a seated position at the head of their bed, and she took her place straddling his widened hips. She set aside the cake and squeezed his love handles in her hands. Oh, they felt so nice. Her hands travelled toward his flabby stomach and soft pecs, but an impatient look returned her focus. With one hand, she cut a slice out of the cake while rubbing the opposite thumb into the soft fat of his lower belly. She brought the slice of cake to his lips. She could almost laugh at the absurdity of it. Felix had once claimed to hate sweets, but now here he was, eating greedily out of her hands. Several slices and what felt like no time at all later, Felix had put away more than half the cake, and–

“Lysithea,” there was a hint of begging in his voice, “I can’t eat any more.”

She set the pan of cake aside and braced both hands against his bloated belly, rubbing at the distended mass with the heels of her hands. A low moan sounded from his lips, and she could feel him growing hard underneath her. Their lips met in a sugary kiss. Even years later, she never tired of the feeling of his mouth on hers. As she groped more insistently at his chubby body, his hands grasped at her plump thighs. He pulled her closer against him, and she ground against his engorged middle and growing erection, her own arousal dripping between them.

Felix pulled away from the candied kiss. “I think I can eat again.”

With deft fingers, he unbuttoned her dress and kissed down her jaw and neck, pausing to lap at one breast before continuing downward. Gripping at her thighs, he pulled her up towards him to devour her. He slipped his tongue inside her, languishing it back and forth across her and teasing with his fingers until the mounting sensations made her cry out.

Recovering from the crashing wave of pleasure washing over her, Lysithea slid herself back down, giving her husband’s gut a squeeze as she did so. She undid the button of his trousers with trembling hands, sliding them down the curves of his love handles to expose the length of his erection. She aligned herself with it and guided him inside of her. She rolled her hips, acclimating herself to the feeling of him filling her. Her hands explored the pudgy topography of his body as they made love.

Lysithea cuddled close against her husband’s chubby side. If the rest of her life could be spent in a similar bliss, she didn’t care if it would only last a few more years. If her childhood had to be stolen from her in order for her to meet Felix, then it would all be worth it. War may have brought them together, but their days of destruction were gone. Their remaining days would be filled with sweet and soft things.

“Hey, Felix?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you pass me the rest of the cake?”


End file.
